Maybe
by FlashDancerENE
Summary: A HaruTaka/KonoEne fic. A look into Takane's feelings for Haruka. Kinda drabble-y, and it's a little bit sad. Possibly part one of three different fics.


**Maybe**  
- HaruTaka Fic By: FlashDancerENE

* * *

Her heart would flutter around him.  
Takane would ignore it, tell herself that maybe she was having some kind of irregular heartbeat.  
Maybe she should sleep more.  
When she noticed that all her thoughts started to slowly revolve around Haruka, she ignored it. He was her friend, it was natural, she would tell herself.  
Maybe she should play some games to occupy her thoughts.  
It didn't help that they would often be left alone in their classroom at random by their teacher. At those moments when Haruka wasn't drawing, day dreaming, or dozing, he would focus all his attention on Takane. With his kind eyes and cheerful smiles Takane's heart would flutter tenfold. She pretended that all of this was nothing, she would ignore the obvious, deny it.  
Because really, even if she accepted how she felt about Haruka, he surely didn't feel the same way about her. Takane knew she was a bitter girl. She would glare and make snide remarks due to her own irritation. Even her smiles that she allowed herself to show Haruka, were surely bitter. So no matter how she looked at it, there was no way he liked her too.  
All until that hot summer day with the heat-haze dazzling her eyes she stayed firmly in her own denial. Until the day when Haruka had one of his worst attacks yet and had to be taken to the hospital again. Her heart hurt the entire way to their classroom. Getting there, staring at his abandoned bag, Takane realized she was scared for Haruka. For him lying in the hospital bed, that his days were really coming to an end, weren't they?  
Her heart felt like it was going to burst. All the fear and hurt were acting like an amp for her feelings that she had been suppressing through the school year. Takane couldn't deny them anymore. They were to loud and obvious to ignore. She couldn't wait and pretend. Grabbing Haruka's bag, she turned and left the room.  
Sprinting down the hall she accepted all of her feelings. When she got to the hospital, when Haruka was awake, when she and him were alone together. She, Takane Enomoto, would tell Haruka Kokonose how she really felt about him. That her heart was full to the brim of memories and thoughts of him. She wanted to pass the boundaries of just friendship with him. Haruka, who was her only classmate, had become her most important person.  
Running in that dazzling heat-haze, the world started to swim in front of Takane's eyes. It felt like the ground was spiraling under her feet. Each footstep swayed ont the hot concrete underneath. Her breath came out in short, labored bursts.  
Just a little bit more. She had to get there. She had to tell Haruka how she felt.

Because,

Maybe he would accept.  
Maybe he felt the same way.  
Just maybe he liked her too.

A little bit more. Five more blocks.

Four.

Three.

Two.

One.

Takane fell.  
The world fell from beneath her unsteady feet. Regrets and thoughts swam in her head.  
No. Why now?  
Imagining Haruka's gentle smile. His kind eyes.  
Tears fell from Takane's eyes.  
Whispering.

"Haruka... I love you."

...

Police sirens wailed around the accident amidst the heat-haze. A large crowd gathered around the scene. A small girl's body lay crumpled. Her and the car, covered in so much blood. But even with the gruesome scene, Ene's attention was solely on the one boy with pale skin and white hair.  
"How...? Why him?" Her voice was quiet, electric.  
Fear and pain filled her heart. She still felt it all, she still remembered it. Even in a cyber world behind a screen, her love and feelings still remained. Ene felt so small. The world threatened to swallow her up. That face and those eyes, they were too much. Memories of gentle school days flooded through her mind.

Her most important person in the world.  
He was gone.  
But, maybe.

...

"Konoha."  
_Haruka..._  
"Do you..."  
_Just maybe._  
"...Remember me?"  
_It would turn out okay._

"...Ta..kane..?"

* * *

**Author's note:** Hey guys, FlashDancerENE here! Thanks for reading my first HaruTaka fanfic. (I ship them so hard. :D) I hope you all enjoyed and please review~ Hopefully I'll be able to deliver even more HaruTaka fics in the future or KagePro in general. Maybe a fic from Haruka's POV next time. Who knows? ;D

**EDIT: **Had to fix the format a bit.


End file.
